


Dumb

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gifts, I Tried, Kinda, Kisses, Long, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Perfect, Popular Kyoya, Roses, This Is STUPID, This is Bad, but its 2000 words long, i am not satsified with the end for some reason, i wanted this to be a drabble, the ending is kinda bad, urggh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past three years, they've come to the same classroom to hunt through the presents they'd got from students. But this time, it goes a little differently. They're finally done with being so cowardly and dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> 'We’re both teachers and at the end of the year we compare how many gifts we’ve received from students and you’ve won for the past three years’ AU

“Urgh. Ootori-san! How is it, that every year, you get more gifts from students then me? I’m so much nicer to them! You don’t give them treat them kindly, or give them treats!” Kaoru wined, the lollypop stick sticking through his pout.

They did this every year, after the graduation (of their oldest students). They would come into Kaoru’s classroom with all the gifts they’d got, searching through them. And, for the past three years (Kyoya had only been at the school for three years), Kyoya had surpassed Kaoru.

And Kaoru had been at the school for at least five years. He had also had the record for the most student gifts in all the school. Well, that was before Kyoya transferred here.

“First of all, Hitachiin-san. Do not call me Ootori-san, I prefer just Kyoya.” Kyoya replied, watching as Kaoru’s face turned sceptical. He’d just made himself a hypocrite. And (unfortunately) Kaoru never forgot mistakes, and always teased people about them.

That’s why most of the teachers hated him, and why most of the students loved him. He would pick on almost everyone, the students would laugh and the teachers would scoff.

It was a surprise that he hadn’t been fired yet.

But Kaoru was an amazing teacher. He had a connection with the students, which almost all the teachers were jealous of. He encouraged them and supported them, without coming off a patronizing. He was like one of the students, he fitted in with them like a puzzle piece.

It was like Kaoru never grew up, never got corrupted by the real world but just learned more. It was beautiful. He was beautiful.

Kaoru was so bright and optimistic, you could say he was like the sun. Everywhere he went, he spread this stupid happiness. You couldn’t help but smile when you were around him. That’s the kind of person Kaoru was.

He deserved more gifts that Kyoya.

“Secondly, you are an art teacher, I am a maths teacher. I have a lot more students than you, by law. It’s only natural that I would.” Kyoya explained, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. He could never be such a good teacher like Kaoru.

Yet, Kaoru was two years younger than him, and Kyoya already felt as if he could never surpass him. It was depressing.

“Still!” Kaoru said, dragging the last syllable. Childishly, he fell onto Kyoya’s lap, like it was a second nature.

Kyoya couldn’t understand Kaoru. He weighed love and affection (from his students), on how many presents he got. Not the smiles he got, or the art work he’d been given: objects. Things that could easily be replaced.

Anyone who didn’t know Kaoru, would place him a superficial and shallow.

And that’s what Kyoya couldn’t understand. Kaoru wasn’t shallow. He was one of the deepest people he knew. He always thought about his actions, and how it would affect each and every person around him.

Why were presents so important to him?

“I just.” Kaoru started, staring down at his hands, the atmosphere getting dark.

Kaoru also had the power to do that too, change any atmosphere to his own desire.

Kyoya was surprised that he wasn’t a drama teacher too, with his acting skills. Kaoru says it’s because of Hikaru. But Kyoya knows that talent doesn’t come out a thin air.

Kaoru lifted his head in bravery, looking Kyoya straight in the eye.

There was so much passion in his eyes, there always was.

Even in high school, their eyes always shined brighter than everyone else. They shone brighter than everyone else. That’s just who the Hitachiin twins were.

It was a shock when Kyoya found Kaoru in a commoner’s high school. He always thought Kaoru would grow to become an amazing fashion designer.

But it turns out, that there was only one place for that. And Hikaru betrayed his brother to get it.

Kaoru was beyond shocked to see Kyoya in a commoner’s school. Kyoya was meant to be a professional business worker or something.

But it turns out, that there was only three places for that. And his brothers betrayed him to get it.

Of course, that wasn’t a shock for someone like Kyoya, who expected it all his life.

But Kaoru, he trusted Hikaru with everything. Affection, love, money, food. Kaoru would put his whole life on the line for Hikaru. And believed that Hikaru would do the same.

Even now, he wasn’t angry (to Kyoya’s disbelief), he just wanted Hikaru to be happy. His whole life, he did everything for Hikaru and this is what he gets at the end.

“You’re such a great teacher. Everyone respects you, and you get results out of everyone. I wish I could do that. You’re worthy of praise, I’m just too nice of a teacher. I suppose I’m just jealous,” Kaoru explained as Kyoya’s eyes widened in shock.

All while Kyoya was brooding about how brilliant and better Kaoru was then him. Kaoru was thinking the same.

And what in the world would make him think that he’s just a ‘nice’ teacher? All he ever gets is results! Every student that takes his course, comes out with a bright smile and an experience that would last a lifetime. Kaoru would always be remembered and loved.

Kyoya may have got results, but the students will never remember him. They’ll remember him for the results, not his personality or the support that he gave.

“Kaoru, are you serious?” Kyoya asked, as Kaoru jumped in surprise. He nodded, confused to why Kyoya asked.

“I’ve been jealous of your teaching for three years,” Kyoya confessed, Kaoru’s mouth turning into a smile. A smile that didn’t believe, but a smile that was thankful.

Kyoya hated it. Kaoru was too cynical.

Probably because Hikaru promised to always be by his side. And he never was.

“I’m serious.” Kyoya said, an annoyed tone lingering onto the sincere message he was trying to get across.

Kaoru grabbed his hand softly, still smiling that stupid smile. He caressed Kyoya’s hands with his own, bringing it to the beat of his own heart.

Kyoya could feel Kaoru’s heart racing, and occasionally missing a beat. Now that he was this close, Kyoya could also see the faint blush on Kaoru’s face.

It was his race and skip a beat.

It was like the old days, when they used to date in high school.

It was so much different back then. They had to sneak around, making sure none of the club members found out (especially Hikaru). Secretly going to each other’s houses ‘to study’.

It was so childish, but the feelings they had were so genuine and real.

Kyoya could say that and believe it for real, even now.

“I know,” Kaoru told him, pulling Kyoya’s palm off of his chest, and entwining his hands.

Kyoya could feel something in-between his hands, but decided not to call Kaoru on his shit.

Slowly, Kaoru unlinked his hand from Kyoya, making sure that the piece of paper wouldn’t fall.

Kyoya un-crinkled the piece of paper carefully, noting how many times it was folded over. Kaoru must have been really nervous to give him this.

It made Kyoya happy. Kaoru made Kyoya happy.

On the sheet was an equation, an equation he’d seen countless guys/girls giving to countless smart guys/girls. Or something with the same result.

‘9x-7i>3(3x-7u)’

He simplified it in a matter of seconds, a wide smile forming on his face. He was aware that Kaoru probably found it on the internet (Kaoru’s worst subject was maths, that’s why it was believable to go study at Kyoya’s in high school). But, that he thought to give it to Kyoya.

It was sweet and sickening, yet Kyoya couldn’t get enough.

“i <3 u.” Kyoya announced as Kaoru blushed, biting his lip.

Suddenly, Kyoya took hold of Kaoru’s wrist and pulled him to the other side of the room.

“Kyo-” Kaoru started, before realising that the grip on his wrist had gone. Taking in what was before him, he sighed heavily, before bringing his arms around his waist.

“One of them forgot their art work, huh?” Kaoru said, biting the inside of his mouth.

Kyoya internally groaned. Here he was, trying to be romantic, and Kaoru was being dense.

Yeah. You heard that right. Kaoru Hitachiin being dense. It does exist.

Kyoya clutched the fabric covering the painting tightly.

What if Kaoru didn’t like it? What if he didn’t remember what day it was for them?

It was more than five years ago.

He mentally shook his head, Ootori’s weren’t allowed to be uncertain. Even if he was a teacher, for a commoners school.

He ripped the cloth off of the canvas, holding onto the cloth for dear life. He was nervous. And honestly, a little scared.

He watched as Kaoru’s eyes widened in surprise. Kyoya’s teeth clenched, his nails nearly ripping the fabric.

Kaoru let out a gasp, his eyes watering uncontrollably.

He didn’t like it.

Kyoya’s heart felt like it was going to break.

He hated it.

What an idiot. Of course he wouldn’t like it! It’s fucking shit!

Kyoya hung his head low, not having the guts to look Kaoru in the eye.

He tried to make him happy. But, in the end, he’d just fucked up.

“It’s beautiful,” Kaoru whispered after a few minutes. He was in awe. It was so beautiful. Kyoya. Kyoya did this for him. It wasn’t for anyone else, but him.

It was a picture of two roses, entwined by the steams, but the actual petals diving off to different directions. The left flower was a pale orange, the other being a deep purple.

It represented them. It represented the ‘us’ they once had.

It wouldn’t have mattered if it was bad, he would have loved it with all his heart.

But it really was beautiful. It took his breath away.

Kyoya’s head immediately lifted, looking at Kaoru.

He looked so happy. So, so happy. He was clutching his heart, tears running down his face and his legs looked like they were going to give out.

“Thank you,” Kaoru whimpered in between sobbing, Kyoya edging closer towards Kaoru, his arms open.

Kaoru fell into them immediately, feeling at home. He sobbed into the front of Kyoya’s shirt, not caring at how much money Kyoya probably paid for it.

It was ugly anyway.

And he’s the one that hugged a guy wearing a painting apron.

Kyoya wrapped his arms around Kaoru’s small frame tightly. It been so long, since they’d had a hug like this. Or a hug at all.

For three years, they tried to pretend as if they were nothing.

And this just went to show that it really didn’t work.

“It’s seems stupid compared to this, but I made a few sketches for you. I can’t believe you remembered, and did all this for me.” Kaoru whispered, pressing his face back into Kyoya’s chest, his fists clenching Kyoya’s shirt. He felt as if he could fall if he didn’t.

Kyoya pushed Kaoru’s shoulders back, making sure he could see him.

It signalled Kaoru to continue.

“There at the bottom of your gift pile. I was trying to be funny,” He explained pointing to the large pile and scratching his cheek nervously.

That was so dumb for him to do so. Cute. But dumb.

Kyoya chuckled, the back of his hand covering his mouth lightly.

Kaoru joined in, the laughter rising.

He really was so dumb.

But so was Kyoya, for dating him in the first place.

“We’re so dumb,” Kaoru spoke, his thoughts immediately being voiced. His brain had turned into mush. He couldn’t help it, Kyoya made him this way.

Kaoru’s arms clung onto Kyoya’s neck tightly, Kyoya’s hands finding their place on Kaoru’s waist.

They rested their heads on one another, their eyes closed peacefully.

It felt like they were home in each other’s arms. It was like they belonged after years and years of feeling lost.

“I can’t believe we both remembered that stupid day,” Kaoru commented, opening his eyes to see Kyoya. Kyoya did the same, placing his hand on the side of Kaoru’s face.

Kaoru’s cheeks were red, and Kyoya smiled. He can’t remember the last time he’d seen them this red.

Too long. Way too long.

Why did they take this long?

Three fucking years.

What twats they are.

“We we’re meant to get married today, according to our past self’s.” Kyoya recalled, his thumb caressing across Kaoru’s skin. His skin was still as soft as the last time. There were little brittles of hair, but it was still soft.

And Kaoru was still beautiful.

Kyoya didn’t know how he did it.

But he looks the same as he did in high school, but he has longer hair now.

“Hmm. We pretended to be engaged, and this was the day we picked,” Kaoru continued. Neither of them knew why they were recalling it all, but it peaceful to do so. It put their hearts at rest.

Kaoru grabbed his neck tightly, before moving into a kiss (which Kyoya gladly granted).

All the passion, hurt and anger were put into one kiss. To anyone else it looked ugly. They were both crying, smiling and trying so hard for the kiss not to end.

Eventually, Kaoru pulled away, his lips swollen and face bright pink from the lack of oxygen.

“Remind me to never ever let you get away again.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad  
> its way too long


End file.
